1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to inventory management systems. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for an inventory inspection and supplier quality management system.
2. Background
Businesses, manufacturers, and suppliers frequently maintain large quantities of various tools, parts, supplies, and other items in inventory. These businesses, manufacturers, and suppliers typically utilize an inventory management system to assist in tracking items that have been ordered, received, and accepted in inventory. As used herein, an item refers to a part, an assembly of two or more parts, a tool, or any other item. An inventory management system is a software system providing inventory tracking tools, such as, item lookup and search, suppliers, bar code tracking, and usage tracking. An example of an inventory management system is a CribMaster Inventory Management System®.
When parts, tools, assemblies, or other items are ordered, the inventory management system is typically used to track items that have been ordered and items that have been received. The inventory management system can also provide information regarding order dates, item delivery dates, supplier information, and other details regarding an order. In other words, currently available inventory management systems track the number of items currently in inventory, track usage of items, and flag items for re-order when the quantity of items in inventory falls below a certain level. However, currently available inventory management systems do not support management of receiving, inspection, and supplier quality of ordered items.
When ordered items are received, an inspection of the ordered items is typically necessary to ensure that the tool, part, and/or assembly received from the manufacturer or supplier conforms to the buyer's specifications or requirements for the item. The inspection of items ordered and received from a supplier or manufacturer can become quite complicated, particularly when an inventory includes large numbers of ordered items and/or a large variety of items. For example, a particular lot of items may require differing levels or depth of inspection depending on the type of item and the particular supplier of the item.
In other words, when a shipment of items is received, a determination may need to be made as to what type or level of inspection should be made and whether nonconforming items should be rejected or accepted despite any nonconformance in the items received from the supplier. However, currently available inventory management systems do not provide support for managing the inspection and supplier quality of items ordered and received.
Currently, decisions regarding inspections of items are made manually by a human user. This process can be expensive, inconvenient, time consuming, and result in inconsistent inspection sample sizes and inspection levels.
Another solution to the problem of managing inventory inspections focuses on qualifying a supplier to ship directly to stock for items produced. In other words, the problems involved with inspection of goods are avoided by accepting items from certain suppliers without inspecting any of the items from those certain suppliers. However, this method allows items to be received and accepted that may be of poor quality and/or non-conforming due to the fact that no inspection is provided at all. In addition, this solution is only applicable where a supplier qualifies to ship directly to stock. If a needed item is only supplied by a supplier that does not qualify to ship directly to stock, the user is still forced to manually determine the inspection level for the various items ordered from the supplier that does not qualify to ship directly to stock.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for a receiving, inspection, and supplier quality system.